


I see you.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	I see you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer stood beside Chloe as they stood outside the Silver City gates. "Chloe?"

Chloe looked up at him. "Are you scared?"

"Yes, I haven't been home in so long?" Lucifer said softly.

Chloe reached out and took his hand as she reached out and made him turn to look at her. "I see you remember that. It was part of your vow to me so long ago."

Lucifer thought back to the song he sang during there wedding vow. "All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you." Lucifer mentally shook his head slightly before he smiled brightly at her. "We see each other always and forever." He said before he guided her into the Silver City his former home.

Chloe saw a sign, up and smiled at the large words welcome Lucifer home and Chloe as well. "See they missed you too Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled brightly as they kept on walking.

THE END!


End file.
